


in the morning

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, but that comes later ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They decide to delay it until the next morning.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anon





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any need for any warning, I just wanted to note that I wrote this fic with the idea that a lot of things involving sex and with anyone stopping it normally involves the bottom wanting to stop. So with that in mind, I was like, hey, what would it look like if the top did that instead? How would that play out?
> 
> Otherwise, you should be having wonderfully uninterrupted smut to read. :)
> 
> Update: Oh hey if you ever find any smuts by me, I'll mention my name in the first notes box. For the record, you can call me Quinn.

The show they were watching had long been forgotten. 

Loba cupped her girlfriend’s jaw while the two kissed, shifting their weights on the couch. 

It was spontaneous, really. Loba wasn’t quite sure how they always ended up like this, but sometimes whenever they got close the energy in the room shifted, and a simple cuddle session turned into...this. Whatever this was.

Loba pulled on Anita’s thighs, forcing the ex-soldier to lay down on the couch. There was a cheeky smile plastered across Anita’s face, but she was waiting for Loba to make the next move. Loba chuckled quietly, leaning back down to press a kiss against Anita’s collarbone, teasing out a small sigh from her girlfriend. Her hands moved up the outsides of Anita’s thighs, stopping at where her sweatpants met her baggy t-shirt. 

The thief smiled against Anita’s skin, pushing the shirt up slightly. Loba’s thumbs brushed the edge of Anita’s adonis belt, before pushing down the woman’s sweatpants just enough to cause Anita to ask her for more, only to stop.

Loba kissed Anita’s cheek. “Don’t you like it when I go slow?”

“Yes, but- fuck, sometimes the teasing’s too much.” Anita whispered.

Loba rolled her eyes. Instead of taking Anita’s feedback, she moved her shirt up a bit further, unveiling her mildly scarred abs. Loba wasn’t one to reduce people to their appearances (that alone gets you killed), but if those weren’t the most chiseled abs she’d seen in her life-

Anita chuckled at the sudden pause. 

Loba leaned back down, this time redirecting soft kisses to the muscles she spent way too long adoring. Stopping to see her girlfriend’s face, she froze.

“Wait.” Loba murmured.

Anita only gave a confused look.

“Can we...can we do this another time?” 

Anita sat up quickly. “Is something wrong?”

“N-No.”

Loba watched as her girlfriend nodded in silence, pulling her into a hug. The television was, at this point, asking if anyone was still watching.

“Let’s go to sleep then, baby.” Anita murmured, picking Loba up and walking both of them to their bedroom.

“Cristo, I always forget how strong you are.” Loba whispered.

“I don’t get muscles by just talking about guns, I have to know how to use them.” Anita chuckled. “And also carry them for twelve hours straight.”

“I just want one day where you don’t tease me for dropping that gun with the safety off.”

“And I want one day where you relax. You’re pretty light, but for how much you’re tensing right now, your muscles make you feel like an Archer.” Anita retorted, dropping onto the bed with her girlfriend in-arm.

Loba gave a fake scoff of indignation, turning away. “Wow.”

“What?”

“I’m going to sleep now, just because you said that.” Loba spoke.

Anita rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Loba’s waist. “G’night, then.”

"...Goodnight.”

* * *

Loba woke up early the next morning. Turning, she found Anita asleep. It was weird, considering that her girlfriend was the one who used to be in the IMC. Loba smiled to herself.

Anita looked so peaceful. The sun hit her face in a way that made her look like she was smiling, and her faint freckles were highlighted in the orange glow. 

If Loba was being honest, she got soft. 

And usually, that got someone killed.

But Loba felt safer than she'd ever been before, even when she was once moments away from destroying-

Sighing, Loba remembered how unproductive it was to mull over mistakes, much less first thing in the morning. Loba sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, staring out the window. Because of their apartment's height, they were disconnected from the rest of the city. It was nice.

"Morning." a gruff voice murmured, as Anita's chin rested her shoulder.

"Good morning, Anita." Loba smiled. "Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"...Maybe." 

Loba sighed out as her girlfriend's lips peppered her shoulder and neck, trailing up to her ear. 

"Are you doing better than last night?" 

"Is this you asking me to fuck you?"

"I-I'm. Well." Anita stammered, moving back.

Loba smirked as she shifted to pin Anita down on their bed. The ex-soldier might have a lot of strength, but when Loba was around, Anita let her do what she wanted. As Anita's back impacted the mattress, Loba straddled her hips. The two women stood still for a moment.

"Hold on." Anita murmured.

"What is it?"

"I was serious. Are you doing better than last night?" Anita brought a hand up to caress Loba's cheek. "I want to make sure."

Loba couldn't help the little tear in her eye from her girlfriend's worry. "I am. And I'm being honest, tool. I just needed a good night's rest."

"Okay."

"Can I get back to this?" Loba asked.

Anita snorted, nodding and pressing a quick kiss to Loba’s cheek before laying back down on the bed, waiting.

Loba leaned down, nipping the corner of Anita's jaw. With one hand, she pinned Anita's wrists above her head, silently telling her to keep them there. At that point, Loba only had to reach a little further to hit a button that shut the windows and lit the room in a dull purple hue.

"Deus, estou perdidamente apaixonada por você." Loba murmured, biting Anita's ear.

"I wish I knew what that meant."

Loba smiled against Anita's neck. "It wouldn't mean the same in English. Don't worry."

Similar to the night before, Loba trailed her hands down the sides of Anita's body, using her thumbs to move the ex-soldier's shirt up just a bit. Loba shifted downward and sunk her teeth into her girlfriend's adonis belt, eliciting a moan. 

Loba pressed a kiss to the open skin just above the garter of Anita's sweatpants. She slowly unveiled her girlfriend’s skin, moving the shirt up bit by bit kissing each scar, muscle, and imperfection. No one spot was particularly sensitive, but every single one of them did get a reaction out of Anita.

"Fuck, Loba-" Anita sighed. 

Loba laughed. "Just be patient."

The shirt had been lifted above Anita's breasts, and Loba took extra care to kiss her gently. However, her lips inched closer to her nipples, already hard from both temperature and arousal. Anita's hands moved to grab the sheets, only to shift and carefully rest on Loba's hips.

When Loba did finally take Anita's nipple into her mouth, the ex-soldier bucked her hips, a deep moan filling the room. Loba smirked, taking Anita's other breast in her hand, scarcely touching its nipple. A similar reaction from her girlfriend, though quieter.

A low chuckle. "I wish you could see yourself."

"Well- fuck...fuck-" Anita moaned. "We'll put that in our renovation plans."

"Lovely." Loba whispered, finishing the act of removing her girlfriend's shirt.

Loba made her way back down, marking Anita's skin with hickeys and kisses, making sure that each contact made her girlfriend whimper. If she was being honest, the amount of sound Anita was making was getting Loba wetter than she wanted to admit.

Anita grinded her hips into Loba, quietly begging for more.

Loba simply smiled, pulling off Anita's sweatpants before doing the same to her briefs. Once fully naked, Anita lay on the bed, covering her face with one arm. She wasn't embarrassed by any means, but she was starting to lose herself in the sensations she was given. And while Loba knew that she wanted to tease Anita as much as possible, there tended to be a breaking point to Anita’s patience.

Her hands roamed, gently dragging her now-cropped nails across Anita's ass and thighs. Loba pressed kisses on Anita's inner thighs, causing her to ask for more.

Spreading Anita's thighs apart with her knee, Loba moved quickly to press her lips onto Anita's, moaning into her mouth. As her hand got closer to the apex of Anita's legs, the woman was saying something that was probably a plea.

Loba bit Anita's lip, using her thumb to massage the area just around Anita's clit, slowly closing in on it. With each close pass to the bundle of nerves, Anita's moans grew louder and more desperate. While not quite touching it, Loba got as close as she could with her thumb without giving Anita the pleasure she begged for.

"Loba please, God- fuck, please, please fuck m-"

Silencing her girlfriend with another kiss, Loba's thumb finally landed on the clit, gently massaging it in circles. Anita's hips jerked forward, wanting more. Loba sighed out, plunging her middle and ring finger into Anita, her fingers wet enough to slide in with little resistance. 

Anita choked on her moans, shutting her eyes to focus on the pleasure. 

Loba bit Anita's neck, using her free hand to hold Anita's breast, adding any extra bit of sensation for her girlfriend. Anita seemed to be enjoying it a lot, as her sentences had devolved into nonsense moaning, with the most coherent words being 'fuck,' 'God,' and 'please'.

Curling her fingers faintly inside of Anita, Loba made sure to watch her girlfriend's expressions. They were nothing short of amazing, as she was sighing, cussing, and biting her lip. As much as it seemed cliche, Anita’s sight was unfocused and hazed, staring up at the ceiling. She seemed completely enthralled in everything she was feeling.

Loba's hands moved a bit faster, not letting Anita get settled into one pace for too long. Loba wasn't keen on letting her girlfriend's pleasure plateau. She wanted to make Anita cum. 

After a certain point, Anita was grinding herself against Loba's hand, bringing her closer to the edge. Loba knew this, and kept going, increasing her speed to the point where she genuinely wondered how her arms hadn't detached from her body. The speed she was going did not seem to be humanly possible. But she still did it.

With the breakneck pace she was going, Loba knew that Anita was close. The moans loud enough to go through walls were enough of a hint. Loba was being held close to Anita's body, slick with sweat. As she knew, Anita controlled her strength whenever she was having sex, but when she was lost in estascy, that strength seemed to amplify. Right now, Anita was desperate, and her begging nearly deafened Loba.

The woman curled her fingers, and rubbed her thumb.

"Fuck fuck fuck- Loba fuck me-" Anita groaned, her grinding erratic enough to likely break the bed.

Then, without much ceremony, Anita came, an endless stream of profanities spilling from her mouth. Loba sighed out, falling onto the bed next to her girlfriend. As Anita rode out the last of her orgasm, Loba kissed her shoulder and neck, whispering sweet nothings.

"I told you I was better than last night." Loba jested.

"You weren't kidding." Anita chuckled.

Loba turned to her girlfriend. "We should take a shower."

"I think I need to pay you back." Anita whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know, whatever you white-collar types say. C'mon." Anita answered, leaving the bed to pick up Loba and guide them to the bathroom.

* * *

Anita nipped at Loba's neck as she carried her into the bathroom, only letting her onto the ground in order to strip her of her clothes. She knew Loba wasn't one much for foreplay, but Anita wanted to treat her. Anita also made sure to put a shower cap on, rolling her eyes when Loba chuckled.

Turning on the shower, Anita made sure it was hot enough to cover the bathroom in a dull and steamy haze, but not enough to hurt. Stepping in, she gently tugged Loba in with her, only to pin her against the wall, facing away.

Kissing the back of her neck, Anita moved Loba's hair to one side.

"You should relax more." Anita murmured.

"Well. Make me." 

Anita smirked, allowing the shower to wet them both. While having one hand pin Loba's wrists to the wall, she used the other to roam her girlfriend's body. Loba eased into the dynamic quickly, pressing herself to be flush against Anita.

With her hand moving upward, Anita made sure to barely touch Loba's breasts, keeping any sensation minimal. Anita's hand moved up Loba's neck and jaw, stopping below her lips. She parted Loba's lips, gently pushing her fingers in. Anita kissed Loba's shoulder, feeling her moan through her body and through her fingers.

Anita smiled. It was a small act, but she knew Loba appreciated the little things she did during sex that weren't the norm.

Now, she cupped one of Loba's breasts in her hand, slowly freeing her other while making sure her girlfriend would keep still. With as much finesse as she could muster, she took Loba's nipples between her fingers, rubbing them while biting the thief's ear.

"Fuck." Loba moaned, echoing in their shower stall.

Anita remained quiet, however, trailing her hands down lower. Before she touched Loba where she would be the most sensitive, Anita turned Loba to face her. Loba instinctually pressed her back against the shower wall.

Loba looked surprised, but excited.

In one motion, Anita braced Loba against the wall, biting her jawline. In this, she managed to spread Loba's legs just far enough apart for a hand to slip through. Slowly, ever so slowly, Anita's hands trailed up the inner-thighs of her girlfriend, coaxing more whimpers out of her. She knew that Loba wanted more than scant touches.

After what was likely an eternity for her girlfriend, Anita's fingers settled on Loba's clit. 

Loba's moan probably awoke the whole floor, if Anita was being honest. Her body removed any new space between the two, as Loba wanted to get as close as possible to Anita.

The ex-soldier smirked, nursing a hickey on Loba's throat while she continued, moving her hand to put three fingers inside while keeping her thumb on Loba’s clit. In turn, Loba cried out, resting her head against the shower wall, her breaths shallowing out. Anita bit down on Loba's neck.

"Foda…" Loba whispered. "Harder."

Anita moved her fingers deeper into Loba, curling them while her thumb never once left Loba's clit.

Speed was never quite Anita's thing, but hearing how desperate Loba was made her break a personal record. For as hard as she was going, she was going twice as fast, barely allowing Loba to keep up. While Loba's profanities were loud and loosely strung together, Anita could tell she was close. So she pushed herself ever closer to her limit, at times even pushing past it to take Loba over the edge.

With a final curl of her fingers, Loba came, her knees going weak. As Anita pulled out her hand, she caught her girlfriend, preventing her from slipping onto the floor.

As Loba recovered, Anita pressed kisses onto her cheek and neck, pulling her into a hug.

"I guess we should actually clean up, now." Anita joked.

Loba laughed, kissing Anita on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for Loba's dialogue (pls correct me if I'm wrong):  
> -"Cristo" means Christ  
> -"Deus, estou perdidamente apaixonada por você" means roughly "I'm falling for you." From what I understand with my (albeit limited research), this is a way to express love for someone. The reason I didn't use "eu te amo" is because again, from my understanding that is a very strong declaration of love, and I think that at the time of this smutfic, their relationship would be in the middle stages, not like they're getting married in two months.  
> -"Foda" means fuck.
> 
> Fun fact when I had this saved as a document, and didn't have a proper title, I titled this "smoot but floof" I know, that makes me sound like I'm stuck in 2013. Anyway, I'd appreciate any comments and kudos, but it's perfectly understandable if you don't want to do that (besides, I am posting this anonymously).
> 
> Just in case you wanted more Lobalore smut, I did write a couple of one-shots called "When We're Alone" and "When I'm Alone With You" so just. Putting that out there. Also, if you are someone with natural hair, please correct me if I messed up anything with the shower scene, because I hc that Bang didn't need to wash her hair that day but if super steamy showers would still mess with her hair please tell me how I can fix it! I'm not Black, so I don't wanna misrepresent Bang in any way, especially in regards to hair care.


End file.
